Trinity
by Magical Mistress Sarai
Summary: The world has flooded. The population has been ravaged. Scientists discover a way to keep pressing forward: cloning technology, where a person can transfer their memories into a new body. In a future where Technology is supreme, Sasuke is a government enforcer, Naruto is an anarchist, and Gaara is caught in the middle of a silent war. Can they overcome their differences? SasuNaruGa
1. Chapter 1

_**Trinity**_

Journal Entry – January 25th, 3021

I remember how the world ended.

It wasn't with some flash of light, it wasn't from a catastrophic war, and it wasn't from an angry deity. It was negligence.

Obviously the world wasn't destroyed, but it ended; the same way I imagine that the world ended for the indigenous species of the world, for the knights of lore, for the empires of legend… the world ends because of negligence on someone's part.

My world ended because humanity became obsessed with technology, the rapid advancement plowing forward at an unmaintainable pace until finally life couldn't sustain itself.

The ozone lay practically decayed, the poles melted, the seas rose… the world was devoured by water. Continents vanished like a scene out of some science fiction novel, and so many people couldn't get away. Only the highest points of land remained, mountainous regions and areas so far inland that the water couldn't reach.

A drastically diminish population was met with a drastically decreased landmass. Food was scarce, people were living practically on top of one another, and the death toll kept rising. The people turned to the only thing they knew: technology.

Yes, they let technology save them, and the world as anyone knew it came to an end.

Survival will lead people to make choices they never before considered, and when faced with the extinction of the human race, they made a choice that never should have been conceived. They chose to live forever.

Bans on cloning technology were removed the moment Nobel Prize winning doctor Tsunade Baachan discovered a method for transplanting human memories from one body into another. With this one discovery, a single human being could essentially go on living forever, transferring their consciousness from one clone body to the next… for the end of time.

It was the miracle everyone had been searching for. Death was no longer frightening; rather it became an anticipated event. As the years plowed forward, swapping bodies became a fashion statement, and like any branch of fashion it evolved.

Technology spread to every facet of life, and everyday new advancements were created. No one seemed to have learned from their mistakes, because technology had a stronger hold on the populace than ever before. People began to modify the clone bodies with technology, making themselves faster, stronger, smarter, able to stay away for weeks and months at a time. Because the fear of death was no longer a powerful deterrent, criminal organizations used this technology for person gains…

This led to the creation of the Technocracy, a new world government which policed the use of Modifications and Cloning. People were now required to be of service to the united populace, and if your life was not of benefit… you didn't get to continue it.

Now, more than ever before, technology was god.

Every citizen pushed themselves to create something of benefit, to be useful to their society for fear that their life would have to end. With the Technocracy came the fear of death once more, and with that fear came peace… though it was a bitter aftertaste in the mouths of many.

The Technocracy held their power with an iron fist and a private army of Modified enforcers, all separated into specialized Echelons, depending upon the job they would be required to perform. As time progressed, the only way to guarantee one's continued existence was to either be a scientist or to work for the Technocracy.

The reproduction rate practically halted within a decade. Rather than create new human life, citizens were concerned with preserving their own. After all, why have a child when you can just get a new body that will look however you want it to look, it will be modified to do whatever you want it to do, and it will last for as long as you want it to last… provided you can be of service to the Technocracy.

As I am certain you can guess, there were many people disgruntled by the state of affairs, and if history shows one truth it is this: repressed people rebel.

A group calling themselves "The Unmodified" rose up in protest to their oppressive government. While the protests started out as peaceful, they were quickly and effectively shut down. When their pleas fell upon deaf ears, peaceful protests turned into violent revolution.

Sadly, in a populace as small as the one in this current world, a revolution is almost impossible. The Technocracy has eyes and ears everywhere, because technology is everywhere. The ordinary citizen is too concerned with self-preservation.

Unmodified citizens were punished for the uprising, cast out of the major cities and into the harsh wilderness, what little of it remained. They went underground, second-class citizens, traitors, criminals, but the fires of rebellion still burned in their hearts, even if they were only faintly glowing embers at that point.

I don't know why I am even writing this down, perhaps because I'm hopeful that one day someone, somewhere out there, will find this and they will feel even the slightest bit of remorse or concern? I won't live to see it. Hell, it may never come to pass, but hope is the only thing we have to keep us from giving up and surrendering. Perhaps, if nothing more that this simple desire, I hope that this journal will be enough to guide you, my son.

May it help you learn from the mistakes of history, so that you might lead our people toward a better future.

All my love,  
_Minato Namikaze_

* * *

**A/N -**

**This is my other nugget of inspiration (if you are interested, my other story I just posted is called Sound and Fury, which can be found on my profile). I'm putting it out there to see what people think about it. If I get enough feedback, then I'll keep writing it. I have a few chapters put together, just so I can try a test run. If people aren't responsive, then I'll just go back to my other stories (since my writing juices have started flowing again).**

**Thing you need to know:**

**-This is an AU. It's set in a futuristic world. The story is sci-fi, and it involves the use of human modifications and implants, which I will use to create "ninja" like abilities and whatnot.**  
**-This is a Yaoi story. There will be boy x boy romance. I don't do smut; however, there may be a love scene or two. They won't be graphic, but I will warn people nonetheless when they arrive. Pairings will be SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasuGaa, and finally SasuNaruGaa. It's a love triangle, hence the title. Yep. I'm witty like that. (Also, my regulars know how much I enjoy love triangles).**  
**-Finally there will be a few characters that are OOC, mainly because I want to toy with using them in different ways. They will still have their basic personalities intact, but they may end up being villains when they are normally heroes, or villains might be used as heroes. Just enjoy yourselves, and I promise the ride is gonna be fun.**

**As always, my stories are funded by your Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trinity**_

**Chapter 1**

**Verity**_  
~__something __that __is __true,__as__ a principle, belief, idea, or __statement:__ the eternal __verities~_

Sasuke woke to darkness.

This was how every morning began. His eyes would open, but nothing would change. The room was swallowed by the pitch deep shadows that had engulfed him during the night. He would rise up into a seated position in the bed, mutter a command under his breath, and the windows would shift from night mode to morning mode, allowing the faintest rays of sunlight to glimmer through the now transparent glass.

With a groan, the dark haired man would then languidly rise to his feet, stretching his dormant muscles and popping joints, ligaments, and appendages until his body felt somewhat alive… at least alive enough for him to shamble like a zombie into the restroom. From there he would step into the alcove where the automatic shower was located, allowing the computer system to regulate the water's temperature flow to his liking, things he had programmed years ago, and he would spend the next half an hour in blissful delirium.

Once the shower had run its cycle and Sasuke was certain that he could face people without wanting to murder them, the man would exit his restroom and stalk over to his closet, pulling out a black shirt, matching pants, socks, and boots; he would then pull them on with meticulously practiced efficiency, walk over to the balcony doorway and open it. He would then step outside to feel the brisk, strong winds that whipped through the air as he looked out over the city and country of Konoha.

Ever since the world had changed, Sasuke had made it a part of his ritual to look out upon his surroundings and memorize everything he could see. The end of the world had caught everyone by surprise, everything had practically changed overnight. Sasuke hated change, and he hated being caught unprepared. Every day he would look from his balcony and notice what things were changing around him.

There was a new apartment complex being built, and they had added another floor of framed structure yesterday. The coffee shop on the corner below was apparently holding a sale today, if the new sign was anything to indicate. Four blocks to the north Sasuke could see that a tree in the park was dying, and it was one of his favorite trees—a old, ancient oak that had managed to survive for centuries. He would have to see if anything could be done to save it.

Everything else looked the same. The busy, bustling streets of Konoha were thankfully unchanging. Technology kept traffic running smoothly, transportation timed and regulated to the fraction of a second. Computer systems regulated electricity consumption, sewage and garbage disposal, and meticulous work crews maintained the city's functions. It was a perfect environment because it had been designed that way.

Sasuke's job was to make certain that nothing threatened that perfection. He was an enforcer of the Technocracy, a Suppressor to be exact, and it was his job to eliminate threats with non-lethal force. His job was the first line of defense, be it against man or nature. If Sasuke's branch couldn't handle a situation, then the Annihilators would be sent in. These were individuals tasked with permanently eliminating a problem, and they normally dealt with the Unmodified problem.

A snarl formed momentarily on Sasuke's lips as he thought about the scum, those disgusting transients that lurked beyond the city boundaries and sometimes made their homes in abandoned warehouses or the sewers. The Unmodifieds were trash, low-lifers, people who refused to conform to a perfect society. It wasn't like they hadn't been given the option either. The Technocracy was a generous government, offering its citizens free modifications that would allow them to easily find a function that fit them into society, and yet the Unmodified movement refused to accept help.

Sasuke couldn't understand them. He personally believed they should all be forced out of the country and into the wilds. Hell, drive the Unmodified menaces into the vast ocean for all he cared.

Well, that wasn't entirely truthful. Sasuke did care, which was why he had become a suppressor. The standard operating procedure towards Unmodified citizens was to ignore them, allow them to live in the wilds as they preferred; however, if an Unmodified was found inside of the city's boundaries, then the Technocracy took action.

First they would send the Infiltrators, a special branch of the government who examined and classified any disturbance, occurrence, or event and assessed its threat level. After the level of threat was evaluated, then someone would be sent to handle the situation. Usually that person was a Suppressor, someone like Sasuke. It was the job of the Suppressor to apprehend the Unmodified targets and bring them to the Echelon for processing. There the criminals were given a choice: become a Modified citizen of Konoha or return to the Unmodified settlements in the Outer Wilds.

Most Unmodifieds decided to return to their settlements, though on rare occasions they would accept the generosity of Konoha and the Technocracy.

However, there were incidents were the Unmodified people were not merely transients but actual threats, and this was the thing that utterly confused Sasuke Uchiha. There was a movement within the Unmodified community who called themselves the Jinchuuriki—the Tailed Beasts. They were led by a man known only as the Kyuubi, who operated through a network of subordinates and a figure head leader by the name of Kiba Inuzuka.

This movement had only surfaced in the past ten years, but they were creating quite a headache for the Technocracy. In the event that a situation was determined to be a threat associated with the Jinchuuriki, the standard operating procedure would be to send in an Annihilator, a modified soldier with special qualifications: they would leave no survivors, the threat would be eradicated.

The Annihilators were the exterminators of the Technocracy, a blight… a dark spot on an otherwise perfect system. Sasuke loathed their methods and what they did, but he begrudgingly acknowledged that they were also a necessary evil. You could not keep the peace without the threat of force. Thankfully the Annihilators were always a last resort. The Suppressors were always called first, and the Annhilators weren't called unless the Suppressor Echelon failed.

Sasuke was the first line of defense, and he was very good as his job. He had never failed.

Taking in one last breath of the cool, crisp air, Sasuke turned and left his balcony, shutting the door behind him.

He walked to the front of his apartment, grabbing his trenchcoat off of its hanger by the door and shrugged it on. This was his official sign as a Suppressor of the Technocracy. There were no badges, no identification tags—just this garment, a simple black leather coat the hugged his form to the waist and flared out as it hung to his ankles. On each shoulder was a symbol: an intricate pattern of embroidered, blue lightning which let everyone who saw him know what his classification was: Suppressor – Lightning Class. Sasuke was the best of the best, efficient and effective.

He exited his dwelling, walking out into a large, circular area that seemingly led nowhere. Doors similar to his own were spaced evenly around the space, all of them leading to other apartments. There were no hallways, no stairs, and no elevators. The entrances to the apartments all centralized around a single, silver platform in the center of the round atrium.

It was a Navis – a transporter.

This platform would allow Sasuke's modifications to hardwire directly into the entire city of Konoha. From there he would be able to instantly transport to any destination, and that was precisely what he was doing.

Stepping onto the metallic surface of the Navis, Sasuke closed his eyes and instantly his mind connected with the vast interface of the technologically vibrant cityscape. It took his modified senses mere moments to locate his destination, and when he opened his eyes he was standing directly in front of the Suppressor Echelon headquarters.

"Geshbihan, Suppressor." A man in black armor and an equally dark helmet bowed to Sasuke, given him the traditional greeting for the morning.

"Geshbihan, tolonai caren tecbara," Sasuke nodded his head and took to the steps. The Guard went back to his duties, staring unmoving out across the street. The Guard was merely for show, a demonstration of strength and security, but he obviously took the job seriously and Sasuke respected the man for his dedication.

The moment Sasuke entered through the doors of Echelon HQ he was assaulted with greetings and announcments.

"Hail, Suppressor Uchiha!"

"Sasuke I need your signature on these reports."

"You're here earlier than usual, Uchiha! Couldn't sleep?"

Sasuke tuned them all out, absentmindedly signing some form that he cared nothing about its contents, and he stalked towards the nearest elevator, taking it up to the highest floor where only Suppressors were allowed. Once he was up there he would be in familiar company, surrounded by like-minded individuals who understood that silence was golden. They would only speak to him about important issues, otherwise he would be left to his own devices, which generally included enhancing his modifications or developing new ones that he would have inserted into his next clone body—Sasuke was currently on his sixth body. He only used them for twenty years, from the age of fifteen to the the age of thirty-five, and then he upgraded. He was constantly improving himself.

If there was one thing that the raven haired man was proud of, because Sasuke was not a proud man—rather he was stoic and reserved, enjoying silence and privacy above any sort of recognition, Sasuke was proud to be labeled a genius. He could agree with this title, and he could agree to it without any ego.

Sasuke just knew how to create modifications, to craft systems and technology that seamlessly worked with human anatomy. In fact he was so gifted in this aspect that many of his modifications had become used world-wide. This had brought Sasuke no small amount of fortune, but he didn't really care about money. No, Sasuke cared about perfection, and with each new modification he developed, he was one step closer to being perfect. The more perfect he was—the better suited he was to serving the Technocracy.

This was the way he lived his life: in service to something greater than himself. It was a service that would require more than one lifetime to complete, which made Sasuke ever more grateful for the N.O.M. Program.

_Non Ominius Moriar… "Not all of me shall die…"_

It was a phrase from a dead language from millennia past. Most of the translations and words had been forgotten, but this one phrase remained. It was the phrase that had changed the world, the phrase that had saved humanity… it had brought bout utopia.

No longer did people need to fear death, no longer did people need to fear disease, no longer did people need to fear at all… life could continue to go on.

Idiotic things like love, family, reproduction… they no longer had to distract people from the pursuit of progress, the pursuit of perfection. Time was now endless. People could start a project that would take one hundred years to complete, and they would be able to see it through to completion. A person could die on their own terms, in their own time, or they never had to die.

It was true and utter perfection.

The population was safe, their numbers stable and easily regulated. This in turn allowed for food sources to be managed and meted out without fear of famine or shortages. Sasuke viewed the N.O.M. Program as one of the many miracles of science, and it was because of this miracle that he dedicated his life to protect and preserve this utopian society.

The elevator doors opened with a soft, subdued chime announcing that Sasuke had reached his destination. He exited as the silver doors hissed open, and he came face to face with the smiling face of the only secretary on this floor.

"Suppressor Uchiha," the woman nodded. Her name was Sakura Haruno, and he was annoying. Even though she kept a professional manner, only discussing business, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like the woman was undressing him with her eyes. Something about her way-too-cheerful smile, that bright pink hair, and the overly friendly disposition just rubbed Sasuke the wrong way.

He was never rude to Sakura, but he also never tried to prolong their encounters. "Hn," was his usual reply, and today was no different.

Sasuke had almost made it through the door to his office before Sakura called out to him, "Observer Hitake wants to meet with you in his office."

The Technocracy had a chain of command, just like any government. The top of the chain was the Technocracy itself, a council of five people who oversaw each Echelon of the government: Infiltrators, Suppressors, Annihilators, Maintainers and Researchers. Each Echelon had a branch in each of the ten countries of the world, and, because these countries were separated by massive expanses of water, each branch had to have someone in-charge of it who would then report back to the Technocracy.

The Observers were the ones who maintained balance inside each of the country-sized cities. Each country had five observers, like a miniature version of the Technocracy council, and all of the observers reported back to their own boss.

This meant that Sasuke was on the third rung of the governmental chain of command. He had a large amount of authority within the boundaries of Konoha, but he was still required to obey the orders of his Observer or the Technocracy member who overviewed the Suppressors, a man by the name of Orochimaru Sannin. Sasuke had never met Orochimaru, but he'd heard very odd rumors about the man—odd enough that Sasuke had no desire to ever meet him in the future.

"Later," Sasuke muttered, turning the handle on his door.

"Now," Sakura's voice seemed almost melodic and taunting as she smiled, turning back to focus on her computer terminal.

With a sigh, Sasuke walked any from the solace that his office provided and headed towards the large, double doors that would lead into the office of Kakashi Hitake, Observer for the Konoha Echelon of Suppressors.

Without any preamble Sasuke threw open the double doors, none too gently, and stalked into his boss's office.

"Good morning, Sasuke," his boss greeted. The man had stark, silver hair which stood up in perfectly chaotic spikes. Kakashi Hitake was a man who defied expectations, appearing unrefined yet elegant all at the same time. He had an eye patch, covering up a horrid scar he had received from his days as a Suppressor out in the field, and he wore a mask which covered the lower half of his face, hiding everything but his right eye from view.

Most people would be unnerved by this man's appearance, able to see the authority he held, but Sasauke was not one of those people, and right now Sasuke was absolutely furious that his morning routine had been interrupted. "What do you want, Kakashi?" Sasuke practically growled.

"Such disrespect," the older man scolded, waving a dismissive hand at Sasuke and his attitude. "You should have taken another half hour before coming into work, Sasuke. You're looking tired."

"I'm not tired," the raven snapped.

"You're looking entirely too pale."

"This is just the way I look!" the younger man practically yelled.

"Ah! There is life in that stoic frame of yours after all," Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Sasuke didn't like to be the source of anyone's amusement, "Did you call me in here to mock me?"

"Not at all," Kakashi folded his hands on the desk in front of him, leaning forward and his entire demeanor becoming professional.

"I assume there's an assignment?"

"I wouldn't have called you in here otherwise," Kakashi spoke as if Sasuke had just said something stupid.

"What is it?" Sasuke bristled.

"The Infiltrators have picked up Jinchuuriki activity in a warehouse by the docks," Kakashi offered.

"Protocol makes that Annihilator business," Sasuke raised a wary eyebrow.

"You don't seem surprised to hear that the Jinchuuriki are in Konoha," Kakashi mused.

"They're a plague," Sasuke growled. "It makes sense that they would migrate."

"This particular group has been traced to Suna," Kakashi threw out a little more information.

"What?" this bit of information did surprise Sasuke. "How?"

"A ship I would imagine."

"All ships capable of that voyage have been destroyed," Sasuke frowned. "Other vessels are highly regulated. How could they have gotten something like that?"

"Not our concern," Kakashi dismissed the question. "The point is that they are within the city."

"And I ask again," Sasuke did his best to control his impatience. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Suna is sending their own Annihilartor to deal with the problem," Kakashi's eye twinkled with excitement.

Suna was a country that risen up around the landmass that had been left behind of a country or continent called Africa, Sasuke couldn't remember the specific details. Suna was one of the larger countries, like Konoha, but it had an arid, desert like climate and therefore Suna relied heavily on agriculture and terraforming technologies. Konoha on the other hand was built around the remains of an ancient city called Bejing, and it had a lush climate that made food easy to grow.

This made an trade between Suna and Konoha a necessity, and so the ties between the two countries were naturally strong, but that didn't give Suna the right to interfere in Konoha's policy.

"Suna has no authority in Konoha," Sasuke felt his frown increase, becoming so intense that his cheeks began to hurt, and he had to force his face back into an impassive mask.

"This annihilator has been given jurisdiction of the case by the Technocracy," the silver haired man stood up and walked around to the front of his desk to stand face-to-face with Sasuke. "I want you to deal with the situation before he arrives."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke couldn't control the shock that registered on his face.

"You can't handle it?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Sasuke sputtered, "That's not it… Just… isn't this breaking the chain of command?"

"Let me worry about those consequences," Kakashi waved dismissively. "If you succeed in this assignment, the Suppressors will gain much more than I could possibly lose."

Sasuke eyed his boss warily.

Kakashi Hitake was a capable man. He had been an outstanding Suppressor, and because of his abilities he had been made Observer after only one lifetime in service. I had been whispered in silent conversations, many of which Sasuke had eavesdropped upon, that Kakashi was actually being looked at to replace Orochimaru on the Technocracy council.

If the rumors were true, then this could very well be a ploy of Kakashi's to curry favor… or gain acclaim.

"You're planning something," Sasuke voiced his suspicions. He preferred to be blunt. Sasuke was never one to play political games.

"Yes," Kakashi didn't bother denying it. Sasuke was too smart to accept a lie, and Kakashi was too lazy to create a decent one. "But it isn't something you should be hesitant to help me with."

"Why?"

"You aren't the only one who thinks that the Annihilators cast a dark shadow upon our lands," Kakashi sighed heavily. "Too dark of a shadow…"

Sasuke couldn't disagree. He had personal reasons for being against the Echelon of Annihilators, but, personal feelings aside, the world had experienced too much death and too much war in its history. There was no need for the government to add to that, and fear was no way to rule.

"You want to make the Annihilators appear obsolete," Sasuke said, starting to put the pieces together. "If a suppressor can handle the threat posed by the Jinchuuriki yet still manage to avoid taking a life…"

"Then it is possible we could lay the ground work for abolishing the Annihilators altogether," Kakashi nodded.

"My uncle would have you killed if he knew we were talking about this," Sasuke smirked.

"Your uncle can't frighten me," Kakashi waved a hand dismissively, but the action lacked its usual vigor.

Sasuke's uncle was Madara Uchiha, the Technocracy council member who oversaw the Echelon of Annihilators. Marada was a very powerful man, who had very powerful people at his disposal. If you weren't frightened of that potential lethality… you were a fool.

Kakashi Hitake was many things, but he was no fool.

"You must have quite a plan," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I have the beginnings of a plan," the silver haired man nodded. "I need you to be successful here. Prove to me that you're as good as I think you are, Sasuke, and we might be able to change the world."

**Tenacity**_  
~__steady __persistence__ in __a __course__ of action, a purpose, a state, especially in spite of difficulties, __obstacles,__or __discouragement.~ _

The Konoha docks were the one place in the city where you could find abandoned structures.

The reasons behind this were unavoidable, mainly because travel had to be heavily monitored and restricted between the ten nations. If the Technocracy did not control travel between countries, then the Unmodified threat could move about with complete freedom. The could organize and wreak havoc on the pristine, utopian society that ran like clockwork.

Because travel was highly restricted, the Echelons were able to easily tell who was entering and leaving each nation, and with this knowledge it was easier to track Unmodified citizens and their movements; however, the downside was that the large shipping facilities, especially like the Konoha warehouses, were now unused. Yes, some of the warehouses were used for storing excess food and surplus goods for trade, but there were simply too many warehouses and not enough resources to fill them.

This made the abandoned building prime real estate for Unmodified transients, and even better headquarters for terrorist groups like the Jinchuuriki.

Thankfully the Konoha Echelon of Infiltrators was top notch in their duties. They had picked up precisely where the Jinchuuriki had landed their ship, and then they had tracked them to his particular warehouse where Sasuke was currently standing on the roof.

The raven stood in silent contemplation, wind whipping his hair about his face as he formulated a plan. Unlike his usual Unmodified targets, members of the Jinchuuriki were known to be armed, and because of their hatred for the Technocracy, these terrorists operated on an "attack first—ask absolutely no questions at all" policy.

It wasn't that Sasuke was afraid for his own safety, but he also wasn't egotistical enough to think that he could just waltz in without some sort of plan.

Thankfully, Sasuke was always ready with a plan.

He opened his right hand, holding it palm facing up, and muttered a command string, "Chidori, activate recon program."

There was a crackle of electricity in his palm, sparks that leapt up from his skin and joined together until they created a dazzling sphere of energy. Sasuke then took his palm and slammed it into the roof of the building, the energy sputtering and skittering into the roof before it disappeared.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the information began to relay into his synapses almost immediately. Chidori was a modification he had developed during his second life-span, after he had taken his first clone body. It was a tactical-recon system that was capable of surveying entire buildings within minutes, allowing the user to then find out just how many people were inside, what they were wearing down to the fabric of their undergarments, and then you could plan accordingly.

The modification was so efficient that nearly every Infiltrator and Suppressor were no equipped with it, but Sasuke's own version had several modification which he had neglected to file with the patent, which meant his was superior, and Sasuke liked being superior.

"Six targets," Chidori's voice chimed within his ears. "Three are armed with pistols, two with semi-automatic weapons, and one is unarmed."

Sasuke watched the readouts. The Unmodifieds were located in three rooms along a straight path. The two with semi-automatic weapons were guarding the door into the second room, in the second room the unarmed man was seated at a computer terminal, and in the third room were the three men with pistols who were conversing about something.

"Activate recording mode," Sasuke whispered. He needed to have eyes and ears inside of the building. Knowing everything about the enemy allowed Sasuke to make the best decisions possible.

"I'm telling you, Naruto, we shouldn't be here!" a deep voice growled into Sasuke's ear.

"I agree," A softer male voice spoke. "Konoha has one of the tightest security forces. It was safer back in Suna."

"I know!" a third voice sounded haggard, as if it hadn't slept. "But we have to meet with Shukaku. This was the designated spot."

Sasuke felt his eyebrows rise at this news. Shukaku was one of the leaders of the Jinchuuriki. Yes, the terrorist group was led by a man called the Kyuubi, but ever leader needed his lieutenants, and Shukaku was one of the few members of the Kyuubi's inner circle that the Technocracy had no information on.

A smirk worked its way onto Sasuke's face. He might be able to turn this mission into a success in more ways than one.

"And you're certain we can trust him," the first voice asked. "I trust you, Naruto, but I've never even met this man."

"Trust me, Kiba," the third voice chuckled, "You can trust this guy. He has every reason to stop the Techno-geeks and their tyranny."

Sasuke growled as he heard the name used for the Technocracy. This idiot had no respect for authority that much was apparent. In his irritation, Sasuke almost missed an important piece of information, but thankfully Chidori cross-referenced names with Echelon data. His modifications pulled up information from a file on "Kiba Inuzuka", the figurehead leader of the Jinchuuriki.

"Could it be possible?" Sasuke mused.

If Inuzuka was here in Konoha, the man's capture would be one of the biggest blows to the Jinchuuriki and their terrorist organization. Sasuke could be the one who brought about this blow, and no doubt such an accomplishment would smile down upon the Suppressors. Whatever Kakashi was planning, Sasuke felt that this could only help the cause.

Well, then… it was time for action.

Sasuke leaped from the roof of the warehouse, his modifications kicking in automatically to manipulate the gravity around his feet so that he landed with grace. He would have to time his entrance perfectly, incapacitate the guards before they could raise an alarm, and then proceed to neutralize the other targets before they were aware that their comrades were missing.

Six targets…

Sasuke estimated that it would only take him about three minutes.

He took one last look at Chidori's informational scans and mentally prepared himself for the task at hand. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pushed open the doors to the warehouse.

The two guards at the far side of the room were instantly drawn to the disturbance. Their gazes fell upon Sasuke, and for the briefest of moments they were too startled at the appearance of another person to raise their weapons. Sasuke took advantage of their shock, accessing his Raikou modifications as he took a running leap.

Sasuke's entire body charged with electricity and he flashed forward, like a human lightning strike, landing in front of the two men. Before they could even bring their weapons up to train on him, Sasuke's hands struck out, his fists surrounded by an electric surge, and he slammed both men in the chest. They crumpled instantly, the voltage completely shutting down their bodies and forcing them into a state of unconsciousness.

A smirk crossed Sasuke's lips as he rose from his hunched position. "Two down," he muttered, opening the next door.

Just as Chidori's scans had shown, the next room had only one occupant. It was an elderly man at a portable computer terminal. He had on a tattered jacket and a pair of half-moon spectacles, and he was hunched over the screen as if the still couldn't properly see what he was looking at. Sasuke watched the man for a moment, observing his appearance. The need for spectacles had been eliminated decades ago, and Sasuke didn't know that people still wore them; thought, he guessed that in the Unmodified community there were still people with bad eyesight.

Why didn't they just admit that the Technocracy knew best? If these transients and terrorists would just stop clinging to the past, if they would just accept and embrace the future, then there would be no need for people like this man to have to live with such a debilitating condition as bad eyesight.

Still, this man was part of the Jinchuuriki, which mean that he probably would rather see the Technocracy crumble than have them save his eyesight. Sasuke instantly felt distaste for this fool and his idiotic idealology.

In an instant Sasuke was behind the man, delivering a swift strike to the back of his neck which rendered him unconscious.

"Chidori," Sasuke spoke another command to the program. "Copy harddrive and transfer data to Echelon headquarters."

The electrical ball jumped from his open palm and into the portable computer terminal. Sasuke instantly could see the data streaming behind his closed eyelids. This was good. So far not only had he captured three members of the Jinchuuriki, but he was also in possession of one of their computers. Kakashi would have to be pleased.

**Query**_  
~A mental reservation~_

Turning to face the door that would lead into the final room, the largest part of this warehouse, Sasuke closed his eyes to review Chidori's informational readouts one final time. The three men were still in conversation, and apparently they were not yet aware of his presence. That was good. He would have to prioritize his targets.

Kiba Inuzuka would have to be taken down first, to secure his capture. Next would be the larger man who appeared to be munching on a back of dry military rations—something that must have been salvaged out in the Wilds. The last man was about Sasuke's height, and he was wearing a helmet. He must be Inuzuka's personal guard… which meant that Sasuke would have to be cautious of him, but he could most likely be saved for last.

Readying his nerves and make certain that all of his modifications were primed, Sasuke walked to the door and kicked it open forcefully. The strength behind his kick was backed up by muscle augmentations and adrenal modifiers, which basically meant that Sasuke kicked the door and sent it flying into the confines of the large storeroom.

The brash entrance caught the three Unmodified targets by surprise, which was just the distraction Sasuke was hoping for. He sparked his Raikou modifications again, flashing until he was standing directly in front of the shaggy haired brunette that could easily be identified as Kiba Inuzuka—Sasuke had studied reports on his man for months.

"Suppressor!" the large man shouted.

"Kiba, move!" the helmeted guard rushed forward to push Inuzuka out of the way, but Sasuke was much faster.

The raven haired Suppressor struck the brunette directly in the chest, and Sasuke watched with satisfaction as Inuzuka fell to the floor unconscious.

Dashing forward and rolling under an attempted tackle from the helmeted guard, Sasuke came up to his feet before the large man, who seemed practically mountainous in person. Still, it didn't matter how large they were. Sasuke's Suppressor modifications emitted enough electrical charge to shut down the cognitive functions of any large mammals, which included this man.

A precision strike to the man's left temple sparked and crackled with blue energy, and the large man collapsed at Sasuke's feet. "Five down," Sasuke muttered, turning around to face the helmeted guard who was now circling Sasuke warily, "One to go."

"Suppressors don't normally deal with terrorist threats," the guard called out cautiously.

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I was told this was a group of transients."

The guard looked down at his unconscious comrades, "I can't let you take them."

"You don't have a choice," Sasuke said coldly. "You're going to be joining them. The only choice you do have is whether or not you'll be joining them in being unconscious for the trip to the processing center."

"I'll take my chances," the guard said, and something about the tone of his voice infuriated Sasuke. Behind that helmet, this man was practically laughing at him.

Deciding that it would be pointless to waste any more time, seeing as how the three minute time constraint he had placed upon himself was almost expired, Sasuke flashed forward, sending an open palmed strike to the man's chest. It _should_ have rendered the guard unconscious. It _should_ have sent him crumpling to the floor like all the others. It _should_ have been over at that exact moment.

However, everything had happened next… should _not_ have happened.

The guard didn't even flinch when Sasuke appeared directly in front of him. Rather, the guard dropped into a defensive stance, his right hand came up and expertly blocked Sasuke's strike, not only that the Guard simultaneously followed it up with a fist to Sasuke's chest, knocking the Suppressor back several steps. The raven's eyes widened as he felt the unfamiliar pain of a bruise beginning to form in the place where he had been struck.

Sasuke reeled at this sudden realization. He had been struck. This guard had managed to hit him, which was a feat that completely stunned the Uchiha.

It may not seem like such an impressive feat, but no one had ever blocked Sasuke, much less hit him, not in two lifetimes.

This was for several reasons:

First, Sasuke had spent years modifying his body to be faster, stronger, and more precise than any other Suppressor. His movements were perfect, his reflexes were pitched, and his speed was unparalleled. So for someone to match him, in all these aspects, was something he had never considered, especially not from an Unmodified.

Second, Sasuke's combat style used Suppressor modifications, which charged his fists with electricity. So even if someone could match him for speed and reflexes, and if they could manage to block him from his intended target, then his strikes would still make contact, which would still send the incapacitating voltage into his opponent's body. So this guard not only had to block Sasuke's strike, but he had to block it so perfectly that he touched Sasuke's forearm and nothing else.

Finally, this man had just managed to land a hit on him. Sasuke had trained in martial arts and combat techniques for decades, and he had modified his brain to be able to recognize body language, gestures, and foot placement of an opponent so that he could practically predict what someone was going to do in combat before they did it. This modification was something Sasuke had shared with no one in the Technocracy. It was his own pet project which he had taken to calling the Sharingan. It had been so effective during combat that many of Sasuke fellow co-workers had started rumors that the Uchiha was telepathic.

Still, somehow, despite all of this evidence against the possibility of it actually happening, Sasuke was faced with the throbbing pain in his chest—the one piece of evidence that proved beyond a shadow of a doubt: someone had just punched him.

"You look scared," the helmeted man chuckled. "What's the matter? Not used to a fair fight?"

The mocking tone of voice did something to Sasuke that he couldn't quite explain. No one ever spoke to him like that… so… so irreverent! It pissed Sasuke off to no end, and all of his calm, collected thoughts went completely out the window. He didn't care about the mission. Right now, Sasuke just wanted to beat this anonymous man's face into the pavement.

With a snarl, Sasuke launched himself at his opponent, aiming a strike at the helmeted face, yet once again the man blocked him perfectly, avoiding the electrical surge in Sasuke's fist. A gloved hand came sailing towards Sasuke's face, and the Suppressor had to duck and spin out of the path of the strike. This man was skilled. The was no way that he could be an Unmodified.

On the defensive now, Sasuke blocked several blows from his opponent, but he was force to use his forearms to do so, which meant that he couldn't try and stun the man. Sasuke cursed himself for not putting more hours into sparring practice. Lately he hadn't had a challenge, especially since none of the other Suppressors were willing to get into the arena with him, so he had stopped visiting the recreational facilities at the headquarters.

Apparently he needed to practice, because this was quickly getting out of hand.

Sasuke dropped down, sweeping a leg out at his opponent. The strike managed to kick the helmeted man's legs out from under him, and he landed on his back. Sasuke could hear the guard let out a pained sound as he hit the ground and rushed forward to take advantage of the downed man.

It turned out to be a rash decision.

The guard kicked out, catching Sasuke square in the chest and he went down, landing on his back with a "oof!" as the air left his lungs.

The helmeted man was on his feet in an instant, and Sasuke had to roll to avoid the boot that came swooping toward his face. The raven's eyes widened as the concrete slab of the warehouse cracked and splintered from the force of the kick. If that had landed, Sasuke would have been dead.

"There's no way you're Unmodified," Sasuke growled, crouched low as he watched his opponent closely.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" the guard chuckled. "You think we're all helpless little children that just need the Technocracy to come save us."

"I don't know," Sasuke frowned. "Right now you just sound like an idiotic windbag to me."

"Heh," the helmeted man crossed his arms over his chest, "And you're a bastard Suppressor. I'll let you guess which one of those is worse."

Sasuke didn't care to trade insults with his man any more. It was time to end this. He didn't want to use a modification that he had yet to fully test, but this was possibly the best experiment he would be able to perform. He'd been toying with the Sharingan for the past few months, making little tweaks that would allow it to be used more effectively inside and during combat situations. The original modification was only able to be used for observation and retaliation, as in it allowed you to predict your opponent's first move and then counter it, but once you were in combat the modification took too much concentration to be used effectively.

However, the second generation of Sharingan, the untested version, was meant to be used throughout the duration of a combat engagement. If it worked, Sasuke would be able to predict this idiot's every move.

"Activate Sharingan 2.0," Sasuke said with a smirk. His modifications obeyed instantly, turning his normally ebony colored eyes into a deep crimson red. The world around him seemed to slow, gaining a slightly rose tinted appearance, but the data Sasuke was able to accumulate and sift through was absolutely amazing. He could read every minute movement of the man in front of him. Sasuke could tell his heart rate, his pulse, how rapid his breathing was… even see the minute way that he was shift his weight from one foot to the other.

Oh, yes. This was going to be much more fun.

The helmeted man sighed, "Great! More modifications that I don't know about. Seriously you people just need to stop al—"

Sasuke's fist cut off whatever the man was going to say. He struck the helmeted man square in the jaw, snapping the man's head to the side. The guard didn't flinch or move other than that, his head frozen from the blow it had taken.

The room was eerily silent save for the sound of the man's helmet as it bounced across the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"Ouch," the guard growled.

Sasuke was instantly aware of two things about this guard. One: he had the most outlandishly bright head of blond hair, almost the color of sunlight, and it was a mess. Not like an unkempt mess, but more of a "I went to the salon and got my hair to look like this" kind of mess. It looked oddly stylish. Second: this man had dazzling blue eyes, like twin sapphires… twin, angry, rather furious sapphires. The sheer amount of anger in those blue eyes was enough for Sasuke to take a step back and bring his hands up defensively.

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" the blonde man growled. Without waiting for Sasuke to respond, the blond lunged.

If Sasuke had thought the man was fast before, this next engagement was twice that. Thankfully the Sharingan 2.0 was working flawlessly, and he was able to defend himself. They fought like animals across the large storeroom, punching and kicking. Each of them blocked and dodged, neither landing hits on the other, but both managing to alter the flow of the brawl.

One time Sasuke was on the offensive, pushing the man against a large crate and nearly able to stun him, except the blonde was surprisingly limber and twisted out of Sasuke's grasp. Instead of stunning the blonde annoyance, Sasuke's fist struck the crate, and it exploded in a shower of wooden shards and splinters.

The man kicked him in the back, and Sasuke went staggering through the cloud of debris, whirling around to defend himself against another kick. He then found himself tackled to the ground, and they rolled, kicked, and fought to gain the upper hand. All Sasuke needed was to get a grip on this blonde and it would be over.

Unfortunately he ended up on his back with the blonde straddling his waist and his hands pinned above his head. There was a metallic clicking sound that Sasuke couldn't place, but he knew trouble when he saw it. This predicament was potentially lethal.

Sasuke's senses went into overdrive, his survival making him forget about anything other than winning this fight. He kicked, catching the blonde in the back of his head, and the Unmodified man toppled forward off of Sasuke.

Rolling to his feet, Sasuke charged forward, wrapping his hands around the front of the man's jacket and slamming him up against the wall with every ounce of force he could muster—and with all of Sasuke's modifications that was a tremendous amount of force. The wall shuddered and an indention appeared around the blond man's body. Sasuke reared back and slammed the man into the wall again, twice, three more times until he body in his hands went limp in defeat.

Sasuke could feel his ragged breath, the labored intakes of air showing just how angry and frightened he had become during the engagement.

"Heh," the blonde chuckled, "You're pretty impressive."

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. He looked at the blonde and saw a trickle of blood running down between a pair of soft, tanned lips. Sasuke had never drawn blood from one of his targets before, and instantly he felt ashamed.

"What's with that look, Suppressor?" the blonde laughed, but it was more condescention without any trace of mirth. "You've won."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, not wishing to be taunted anymore. "Or I'll make you."

"Oh, I wouldn't use those electrical modifications of your," the blonde smirked, pointing a finger at Sasuke's hands.

Looking down at where he had a grip on the blonde's jacket, Sasuke saw a pair of silver rings attached to his wrists with a chain. "What?" Sasuke mused. When had those appeared and what were they.

"Hand cuffs," the blonde informed him. "When I was on top of you, I put them on you to try and incapacitate you. I didn't expect to be kicked in the back of the head… thanks for that by the way. I'll have to remember to try that if anyone ever gives me another beating like this one."

"With as much as you talk," Sasuke snarled, "I'm surprised people don't beat you more often."

"Oh, they try," the blonde chuckled, this time amused. "But no one has ever done it… except you. Like I said, you're impressive."

"Well," Sasuke sneered. "Take them off."

"No."

Sasuke glared daggers at the man, "Now."

"Sorry, but still no," the blonde grinned. "See, I can't afford to let you catch me."

"I already have," Sasuke pointed out.

"No," the blonde shook his head. "You won the fight… but I'll be running away now."

"What?" Sasuke was so stunned by the simple statement that he failed to see the blonde move to head-butt him.

The next thing Sasuke saw was an eyeful of sunlight as the blonde's skull slammed into his face. Staggering backwards, Sasuke fell over because he couldn't maintain balance with his hands bound together. By the time he managed to stop his head from swimming and to get back onto his feet, the blonde was almost at the exit.

"Dammit!" Sasuke growled. He summoned his Raikou mods and prepared to flash after the fleeing blonde, but the moment the electrical currents fired up, Sasuke felt an incredible pain flare up in his wrists and he dropped to his knees with a strangled cry.

What the hell was happening?"

Looking down at his wrists, Sasuke saw that the handcuffs were smoking and the skin beneath them was charred and burnt. They were conducting the electrical current, which meant Sasuke couldn't use his modifications until he removed the handcuffs, and by the time he managed to do that… the blond would be long gone.

"Dammit!" Sasuke shouted again, slamming his bound hands into the concrete floor, shattering a large indention into it. How was he going to explain this to Kakashi?

* * *

**A/N –**

**Translation notes: When Sasuke is greeted by the guard in front of the Echelon HQ, they exchange a typical morning greeting. **Geshbihan** translates basically into "the sun rises" or which is basically another way to say "good morning". To which Sasuke response the same and then adds **tolonai caren tecbara **which roughly translate into "life begins again". I say these translations because they come from a language that I have been crafting and creating over the past seven years. Some words have multiple uses and meanings, such as the world **tolonai** which basically means "life" or "energy". As lines like this appear in the story, I will leave notes to inform you of what they mean.**

**And there we are: the first chapter of Trinity.**

**Really I was hoping for more input from readers on the first post, but I guess the journal entry wasn't enough to intrigue most of you. So, I've decided to try and tempt you with more visceral goodies. Have a brief look into this future world I have created.**

**I've pretty much determined how my narrative is going to work. Each chapter will be from the POV of either Sasuke, Naruto, or Gaara (probably in no particular order, just depends on how the plot goes). The chapters will be split up with nice little breaks that I have created. Each word, followed by the chosen definition, will apply to the story in some way, shape, form, or fashion. I hope you like this little device I came up with. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Gaara'sGothicNinjaSappySue. Her amazing review made me want to post this. **

**Please note: My writing is funded by Reviews. The more I get, the more you get from me. **


End file.
